Choices
by SweetieR
Summary: Set after 3x22. What would have happened if instead of Marian, Emma and Hook had brought back Daniel ? What will happens now and who will Regina choose in the end ? Will Robin and Regina still have a chance to be together ? Maybe it IS all about timing ... Based on OS 95 of ' The Queen and her thief.'
1. Chapter 1

**Hi my friends, :) **

**First of all, let me thank each of you for the amazing support this story get even before Is tarted it ! YOU TRULY ARE AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU ALL ! **

**So ... I hope you'll like it ... ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Robin took the glasses he had ordered, a smile on his face. He was happy. For the first time in so long. Since Marian, actually. And he thought he would never be able to move on fom her, to love again, but he had. Regina, surprisingly, had managed to break down those walls he had built - the same way he destroyed hers - and now, he couldn't picture his life without her in it.

Robin turned around, and only then did he notice the sudden calm of the dinenr. Instead of joyous talk, the dinner was silent and all the people were turned toward something, eyes wide.

Then, without him knowing why, Robin felt uneasy, like a weight had fallen on his chest. He looked around, started to walk toward Regina, fear creeping in his heart and froze, his two whikeys in hands.

For Regina, _his _Regina, was there indeed. But all looks were turned toward her. She noticed none of them, her brown eyes were shining with tears and one had made its way down her cheek. He only heard her broken whisper.

"_Daniel._"

Robin's eyes followed her gaze and stopped on a man, younger than both of them, but looking at her like she was the sun and moon of his life.

And then, it felt as if his world crumbled all around him in a matter of seconds. How could it even be possible ? Deads were dead. How could it ... Nothing made sense. Nothing at all. It was not possible. . . Robin tore his eyes away from the woman he loved - because he knew he did - and looked around, his eyes falling on the pirate, who was looking at him, a puzzled then sad expression on his face. But Robin was hypnotized by Regina, he could see her frown, could see her eyes which shone with hope yet disbelief, could see the way she seemed so tense. He longed to take the few steps separating them and take her away from there, pretending nothing ever happened.

But he knew he could not.

"How could it..." she murmured but the dinner is so quiet he heard her as if she was talking to him. Heard her like it was his worst nightmare but couldn't get woken up.

"I don't know." answered the man, taking a step closer to her but she froze and he stopped.

Robin's heart was secretely roaring in his chest.

What the hell was going on ?

"I was waiting for you at the stables." said Daniel and Regina's eyes closed at the painful memory. "But... Princess Leia came," he turned toward Emma, eyes just as wide as her mother's. "Next I know I was here."

Regina took a deep breath and turned toward Emma, trying to stop her voice from breaking and failing.

"You..." Robin's heart went out to her, "You saved him ?"

Emma opened the mouth, then closed it.

"I ..." she looked over to Killian, "I heard Cora said that she would kill him and I ... Killian _did _warn me this could alternate the present but I couldn't..." her voice broke, "I didn't know who he was..."

Tears were now running on Regina's cheeks, before she turned toward Daniel and hesitantly, she raised a trembling hand to his cheek.

Robin can't help but think this very hand stroked his cheek too, minutes ago. And the place where it had been is burning his skin right now.

"It is really you..."

Daniel smiled tenderly and leant into her hand,

"Yes."

Her lower lip trembled.

"Oh thank God." she sobbed and the next minute, she is in his arms.

And Robin's heart broke in thousand of pieces.

_My first love Daniel was killed because of me. Because he loved _me_._

Her words were ringing in his head.

_My first love Daniel... Loved me..._

_My love ..._

_Daniel._

And then, it clicked and Robin fought against the urge to throw up. Her first chance was back. The love of her life. The man she had cast a curse for.

How could he compete with that ?

Robin walked toward his son and took him in his arms, squeezing him perhaps a little tighter before making his way toward the exit.

No one noticed.

_She _didn't notice.

And that broke his heart more than he cared to admit.

"Why is Gina with another man, Daddy ?" asked a little voice and Robin closed his eyes, refusing to show his son how hurt he actually is.

"It's an old friend of hers." he breathed and his voice sounded broken, even to him.

"Why is Gina not coming with us ? Aren't we sleeping at her big house ?"

Robin's throat squeezed and he tried to chase away thoughts of Roland being tucked safely in this room she made for him while they made passionate love all night. Tried not to think about how it would feel, to wake up with her snuggle against his chest, try to not see her radiant smile and hopeful eyes when they talked about second chances, pixie dust and lion tattoo.

"No my boy, we aren't."

"Why ?"

Robin was searching for an answer when he heard a voice calling him and he had to stop the sudden hope in his heart, then the disapointment.

It was not Regina.

"Mate, slow down."

Robin closed his eyes and laid Roland on the floor, anger surging through his veins.

"Leave me alone."

Hook sighed and tried again,

"We didn't know..."

"I don't care."

Killian grabbed his arm and Robin receded violently,

"Please, Robin." then man stopped but refused to look at him, focusing on keeping his calm in front of his son. The man had taken Regina from him, but punching him again and again couldn't be the solution.

Could it ?

"We didn't know there was something going on between the two of you." resumed the pirate,

_Was_.

Robin swallowed, then chuckled darkly.

"Well, there isn't anymore now, thanks to you."

Killian looked hurt and somewhere inside, Robin knew he wasn't fair but his heart was breaking all over again and he could not find it in his heart to care.

"Don't say that. Don't you know what they say ? Don't give up on the ones you love. Never."

Robin opened the mouth, then closed it.

"This is none of your business, Killian."

And he took his boy's hand, walking away from the pirate.

Walking away from the dinner.

Walking away from _her_.

Walking away from his second chance.

* * *

><p>Regina and Daniel were now in a more secluded place and he stroked her cheek, smiling tenderly,<p>

"You're still so very beautiful."

She chuckled,

"I'm old."

"You're not !" he exclaimed and that made her chuckle harder.

God, she had missed him.

"I've missed so much of your life already..." he breathed sadly and she took his hand in hers,

"It doesn't matter. You're here now."

And the former Queen laid a kiss on his knuckles but then, just then, she looked by habits at his wrist and something snapped in her.

_Robin._

Her eyes widened and she got up suddenly.

How could she has been so very stupid ? And careless ?

God what must he thought of her ?

"Regina ?" asked Daniel, worried.

"I ... I have something to do. Just ... Just wait for me here."

Then she ran out toward the dinner.

* * *

><p>When she saw her, Snow got up, still as white as a ghost.<p>

"Is it really him ?" and her voice was still trembling.

"It is." answered Regina. "It seems your daughter saved him right before my mother crushed his heart." Then she turned toward Emma, "I think I owe you a huge and sincere thank you, Miss Swan."

Emma nodded akwardly.

"I only did what I thought was right."

"How is it our memories or even lives didn't change ?" suddenly asked Charming, "What pushed you to the dark side if Daniel wasn't dead ?"

Regina thought for two seconds, then chuckled darkly.

"I know my mother. She would have told me she killed him, so, for my new older self, Daniel was still dead and lost to me." but then, Regina remembered why she came for and her voice turned hesitant, "Have any of you seen ..." she swallowed, "Robin ?"

Emma looked down.

"He left." came Killian's voice and Regina's heart broke painfully in her chest.

"Oh." was all she could muster.

In her head, sentences are whirling,

_He's your soul mate ! The man with the lion tattoo ! _

_Hopefully the same thing you see in me, a second chance._

_Maybe it's all about timing. _

Could their timing be worst ?

Regina didn't realize tears were gathering in her eyes, until she blinked and one fall.

She had to go back to Daniel and get him to her house, he must be tired after all those emotions.

And after that,

Regina knew it.

She needed to talk with Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So... I hope you liked it ! :) I am not that happy with what I did here but anyway, your opinion is all that matters to me ! 3**

**OQ interaction in the next chapter ... ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT WITH THIS STORY ! YOU'RE SO PRECIOUS TO ME ! I LOVE YOU ALL ! 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Regina watched Daniel sleep soundly and peacefully in her bed, and one of her hand stroke his hair tenderly.

This was something she never _dared_ dream about. Not after the last time he's been taken from her. But the former Queen shook her head and focused on him being real and here.

Then, memories of blue - oh so blue - eyes, blond hair and charming accent entered her mind, of snuggling against one another in front of the fire, deep kisses and lion tattoo, of second chances and dimple smiles ...

One tear escaped Regina's eyes and she knew.

She had to see Robin.

* * *

><p>After tucking Roland to bed - and the boy had ask for Regina again and again, breaking a little more his father's heart each time. And Robin had to explain that Regina will surely be very busy for some time and Roland just answered she had said to him she'd always find time for them and really, the archer was wondering how he was even breathing at that point.<p>

Now, he had left his boy to John's care and came here, in the middle of the forest, lighting a fire to think.

Think of a raven-haired Queen with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, that managed to steal his heart from the better thief of all.

Think of lion tatoo and soulmates.

Of kisses warm with love.

And then some noises jumped him out of his thoughts and when he looked up, his heart stopped and he got up right away.

"_Regina_," he murmured.

Regina opened the mouth, then closed it. She took in the sight of him, he looked paled and his eyes were giving away the pain he was feeling.

"I am sorry I did not come earlier." she finally breathed and a very sad smile lighted up his face.

"You have nothing to apologize for." the archer looked down, "I understand."

Regina wanted to scream. To scream that it was not fair she only found him now, when she was alone all those years. To scream her love for him - because she does. To scream that his son and himself are the reasons why she is still there, still fighting.

But nothing came.

And tears were shining in both of their eyes.

"You don't have to explain."

"Robin-"

"The man of your life is back." and a tear finally escaped his eyes, "There is nothing left to say."

"I am so sorry ..." and this time, she could feel it, the wetness on her cheek. "This was not how it was supposed to be ..."

Robin chuckled darkly.

"No, it was not. But I already lost the woman I loved once, I guess I should be used to it by now."

Her heart broke.

"Don't say that." she said vehemently, taking a step toward him.

His voice broke.

"I can't imagine what it must be ... If Marian had been back ..."

He was lying. Because he knew that if his dead wife had been back, he'd still would have chosen Regina. But he didn't want her to pity him. Instead, he saw hurt crossed her brown eyes.

"You would have chosen her without a second thought ? "

And it was incredibly selfish of her to be hurt when _she _was the one doing it, Regina knew it but couldn't care.

"I didn't say that." he whispered and she raised her hands in surrender.

A silence came between them. What could she say to him when she knew she was breaking his heart ? What could he say to her when he loved her so damn much that he was feeling devastated ?

"Can I still see Roland ?" she asked hesitantly and he wanted to say no because that would mean he'd still have to see her ; but his son's face came into his mind and he knew he was helpless.

"Of course." he breathed.

"Robin..." she tried again but he stopped her.

This was becoming too painful. For both of them.

"You don't have to explain. I understand."

She opened the mouth, then closed it.

"I just wanted you to know that my feelings for you..." she took a deep breath and he froze, "They were-_are_ real."

Regina smiled sadly and the next second, she was gone.

And Robin couldn't say if what she just told him made it all better or worse.

* * *

><p>When she appeared on her living room, tears were freely leaving her eyes and she put a hand on her mouth to try and stop the sob.<p>

She had broken his heart.

Him, who healed hers.

Him, who saved her in more ways than once.

Him, who trusted her, believed in her.

Him, whom she was so in love with already.

"Regina ?" came a voice and she ran into his arms, cursed herself when this is not the arms she needed, not the comfort she craved.

"What happened ?" Daniel asked soflty and she sobbed but couldn't answer him, "What can I do for you, please ?"

Her heart broke even more.

"Just hold me." she breathed. "Hold me tight."

And so he did.

But did he fully understand that the woman in his arms was not the one he had known and planned to run away with ?

* * *

><p>Robin entered his tent, took the bottle he had stupidly kept for some great occasions - and what best occasion that the day he lost the woman he loved ? Again ? - checked on his son and wiped angrily the tears that escaped his eyes, heading toward the forest once again.<p>

"Robin." called a voice gently and he closed his eyes, before turning toward Little John.

"What is it ?"

"You don't have to do that."

"I need it." croaked Robin, "I don't have much left anyway ..."

It was not true. He had Roland. But his heartbreak was blinding him at the moment. Little John sighed and took a step closer,

"You have to keep hope, Robin. Regina _will_ come back to you."

Robin chuckled darkly and shook his head.

"I hardly think so."

"Robin-"

"Don't you get it ?" finally screamed Robin and John's eyes widened, "It's over ! I lost the woman I loved ! I lost all the hopes for a future I was started to have ! I lost my heart and there is no way I can have it back ! Because he is her true love, the man she cast a curse for, the very man she never forgot !" he was breathless now and murmured sadly, "She doesn't need me anymore."

He sniffled.

"Robin..."

But the archer only wiped his eyes before resuming his way, opening the bottle to drink it avidly and this time,John let him do it, watching him leave toward the darkness of the forest.

"Oh, Robin..." he whispered sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I hope you liked it ! Finally, OQ interaction ... ( sorry about the heartbreak ^^)**

**Also, I have to say the chapters are shorter than my other stories, but this is pretty intense and pretty hard to write and tried not to get too OOC ... I hope I managed it ! **

**LOVE YOU ALL !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello,**

**Once again, thank you all for your support, you're amazing and I really, **_**really **_**can't thank you enough.**

**YOU'RE THE BEST AND I LOVE YOU ! 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

He did not came out of the forest for four entire days.

She counted.

Then, by the fifth day, she was sat at one booth, Daniel by her side, SNow in front of them - and it was fascinating how fast this two had bonded over the past two days - when she looked up and he was entering the dinne, his son jumping happily by his side.

He carefully avoided looking her way and could she really blame him ? She had broken his heart.

She wouldn't want to see herself either.

But him not looking at her didn't mean she wasn't allowed to do just so.

He seemed tired, so tired. His eyes were not sparkling as it usually did and the corner of his mouth were down, hiding that amazing smile of his. A frown was stuck on his face.

"Regina ?"

She jumped and turned toward Daniel.

"What is it ?"

The man's eyes deviated toward where Robin was and Regina could see the light frown on his face, but he quickly erased it, taking her hand in his.

"Snow was saying there are stables here too. Would you like to ride ?"

"Sure." she answered, trying a smile.

And then, she removed her hand after squeezing Daniel's one last time.

But she couldn't.

Not in front of Robin.

He had suffered enough because of her.

"What do you say about this afternoon ?"

"I have to see Henry, this afternoon." but she smiled tenderly at him then, "But it happens that I am free tomorrow."

"Then my love," he said, leaning in, "Tomorrow it is."

And he kissed her cheek tenderky, lingering there for a few seconds.

From where she was, Regina missed the absolute heartbreak in the blue eyes that belonged to the man with the lion tatoo.

* * *

><p>Robin tried to calm his heart down, but suddenly, all was too much. He was too hot. He couldn't breath and it was just too much.<p>

He couldn't do it.

He had think he was strong enough after his days in the forest where he did nothing but get drunk ; he had think he was strong enough to be near her but turned out he wasn't.

It was too soon. He needed more time to nurse his broken heart.

"Are you ok, daddy ?"

Robin took a deep breath and looked at his son, trying a smile that did not reach his eyes at all.

"I'm fine, my boy."

Roland smiled that dimple smile of his and then, something caught his attention and his eyes widened in hapiness.

"Look daddy ! Gina is here ! Can we go and see her ?"

Robin's heart stopped.

"She is busy, my boy. Another time."

Roland lost his smile and his brown eyes saddened.

"But why, daddy ?"

Robin sighed and knelt down in front of his child,

"It's complicated."

"Doesn't she love me anymore ?" he asked, his voice breaking and tears invading those brown eyes he inherited from his mother.

"Oh Roland. Of course she does." he said, hugging his boy tightly to his chest. He closed his eyes and kissed his son's curls. "Fine. You can go."

Roland receded and a look of hope was lighting his cute features.

"Can I ?"

"Yes." smiled weakly Robin, "But just a moment and then you come back."

"Thank you daddy !"

Robin watched his son run to Regina, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he wished he could do just the same.

* * *

><p>Regina was talking with Snow, Daniel's arm comfortably around her shoulders, when someone else appeared on her field of vision.<p>

"Roland ?" she asked, smiling widely.

"I've missed you so bad, Gina !" he said and then he was hugging her and she hugged him back, closing the eyes in order to keep the tears in bay.

"I've missed you too, sweetheart."

"Where have you been ? Daddy missed you so much !" she closed her eyes a few seconds,

"I..."

"_Roland._" and _his _voice made shivers run through her entire body. "Time to goo now, my boy."

"But daddy ..."

"Roland."

The boy sighed and kissed Regina's cheek.

"I'll see you again ?"

"I promise."

She looked up then, and Robin's eyes were on her but she couldn't quite read his gaze.

Only that it was so intense.

She got lost in those blue -oh so blue - eyes and he returned her gaze, before his eyes dropped and he gave a small smile of acknowledgement to both Snow and Daniel.

"Please, excuse us." he said and then, he was taking Roland's hand and walking away.

The boy waved at her and Regina waved back. She could not help but follow from the eyes a certain outlaw, until he disapeared and she can't do so.

She tried to resume herself and turned back to Snow and Daniel, and this time, it's the later's stare she can't quite read.

He just looked at her.

And looked.

Snow cleared her throat and get up,

"I shall leave you. I left David alone with Hook and with these two, we never know what could happen..."

Regina smiled at her and then turned back, finding Daniel looking genuinely curious and then, just then, she knew what he was about to ask her.

"Who is this man to you, Regina ?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : For those of you who are wondering, this will be OQ endgame, don't worry ... ;) Just keep in mind that the course of true love never did run smooth ! **

**LOVE YOU ALL 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi my friends,**

**First of all, thanks again for this amazing support you're giving me. YOU'RE THE BEST AND I LOVE YOU ALL ! 3 **

**Here chapter 4, hope you'll like it ... ;) It is longer because I **_**finally **_**found where I was going with this story and I hope you'll like it ! **

**CAN'T WAIT FOR TONIGHT ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

She sighed

"Daniel..."

But he only shook his head.

"Please, tell me. I can see something is not right," she closed her eyes for a few seconds. "I want to know what."

She looked at him then.

_Truly _looked at him.

He was still the same Daniel she remembered, sweet and loving Daniel that she was so in love with, all those years ago.

So what did it feel like it wasn't enough ?

It was her fault.

It was _she _who was different.

She sighed again and took out some cash.

"Maybe we should go home."

"Is it that bad ?"

"There are a few things you should know." she got up and took a deep breath, "It's time for you to know what happened while you were ..." she swallowed heavily, "Away."

Daniel got up right away and his hand found hers,

"I am here, Regina. And I'll never leave you again, I promise you that."

"Well," she chuckled darkly, "You may want to change your mind after what I will tell you."

"I doubt that very much." he said passionately, "Nothing you did could make me love you less."

_"Nothing you do could make me change my mind, m'lady." he whispered against her lips and she smiled sadly, cupping his cheeks._

_"It's not more what I do than what I have _done_."_

_"Regina," she looked down, "Look at me." she looked up and blue eyes were so intense. "I know who you were, and I don't care." he said passionately, "I am much more interested in what you are now."_

_She smiled slightly and he leant in, kissed her lightly before somehow,the kiss deepened and his hands were cupping her cheeks tenderly, holding her head while her hands were lost on his waist, bringing him closer to her._

"Regina ?"

She left her thoughts.

"Come." she said sadly, her heart breaking in her chest for she was about to lose the entire faith he had in her.

* * *

><p>"You're sad, daddy ?"<p>

Robin closed his eyes and sighed, before he stopped in the middle of the road and knelt in front of his boy, who was looking at him, brown eyes wide and worried.

"Roland," he breathed,

"Is it because of Regina ?"

Robin's eyes widened. He didn't even know his son could spell her name properly. His little boy was growing so fast.

"Yes." he said after some hesitation.

""Why isn't she with us ?"

"Roland..."

"Please, daddy."

"It's complicated . But know that Regina loves you with her all heart."

He nodded, tears shining in his eyes.

"And you ? She loves you too ?"

Robin opened the mouth but no words came and instead, he pulled his son into his arms in a tight embrace.

"I want things to go back like they were before ..." cried Roland and that broke Robin's heart completely, making a tear leave his blue eyes.

"As do I, my boy. As do I ..."

* * *

><p>They were sat on the couch, silent. Daniel was waiting for her to take the word patiently.<p>

"Daniel," she finally said, taking a deep breath. "You must understand that losing you..." her voice broke and he took her hand, "It broke me."

She looked up and green eyes are so sad and understanding. So she continued.

"After you died and all my dreams, all _our _dreams came crashing down ; I had to marry ..." she closed her eyes a few seconds , "to marry King Leopold. I was living that hell of a life and I ... I missed you and I thought I could never be happy again and ..." Regina took a deep breath, calming herself. One thing at a time. "I searched for someone to blame."

"Did you find it ?"

"Yes." she answered, "Snow White."

His eyes widened and she knew he was thinking about the way they were acting like a real family, a few minutes ago at Granny's.

* * *

><p>Robin was sitting on his bed, eyes lost on his phone. Or more precisely on the photot that was on it.<p>

It was Regina and Roland. He remembered well when he had taken in. He had come after a particular long search for the wicked witch only to find the two of them cuddled close in front of the fire, both laughing at something Little John was saying. Robin felt his heart drop and tears pricked at the back of his eyes. He stroke the smiling face of the woman he loved.

"Robin ?"

Robin looked up and found Little John at the entrance of his tent, a worried look on him. The archer sighed deeply and threw his phone on the side.

"I'm not ok." is the only thing he said and his best friend sighed before sitting by his side.

"I know."

" I can't do this, John. Not a second time. Not with _her_."

John sighed again and took the phone, looking at picture, chuckling slightly.

"I remember that day." Robin looked down, hoping he could hide the tears he knew would soon fall. "Do you know what I was saying ?"

"No." he breathed.

"I was telling about the time you miss a step some years ago, and ended up on your back the only day your father asked you to make good impression."

Robin chuckled.

"I was so young."

"Yes you were." smiled John. Then, he said seriously , "About Regina," Robin stiffened. "I saw her eyes when I was talking about you," Robin opened the mouth to speak but John stopped him, "They were shining in that way only people in love can."

"I'm not sure it matters now."

"It does. But it requires a bit of a fighting..."

Robin's eyes widened.

"Are you suggesting me that I still pursue her now that her only true love is back ?!"

"Depends on what you truly want, Robin." said the man, "I know you. You fight for what you believe in. Now, the real question is ... do you believe in your love enough to fight for it ?"

Robin frowned and lookeed down, back at the picture on his phone.

"I'll watch over Roland for you, if you'd like."

"Thank you."

"Don't get too wasted." he walked toward the flap of the tent, "And think about what I said, my friend."

And then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Regina didn't dare look up, afraid of what she might see in his eyes. A minute of silence. Maybe more. She had stopped counting and could only hear her heart beating fast in her dead. She had told him everything, from his death to her encounter with Rumplestiskin ; from wishing to learn magic in order to bring him back to becoming the Evil Queen when she understood it wasn't possible ; from killing thousands of innocents to consider Snow White like her family ; from casting the dark curse to saving the town from Zelena.<p>

She had told him _everything. _

"And what about _him _?"

Regina's eyes widened and suddenly, hot anger shot through her.

"After all I just told you, _that's_ the only thing you have to say ?!"

Daniel didn't even flinch at her raising her voice, instead, he smiled sadly and took her hand inn it.

"Regina, I already told you. Nothing you _did _could make me love you less. You were hurt, and lost and you had no one to show you the right way after I died. Plus, from what I gathered, you were clearly influenced by that Dark One ..."

"But-"

"It doesn't matter." he said firmly and her eyes widened. "The only thing I'm worried about is that man. Robin, isn't it ?" She nodded weakly and looked down, "See ?" Regina looked up and saw fear in his eyes, "I know that face, Regina. I know it all too well. I know the look you gave him at Granny's as I know the one you got in return."

"Daniel..."

"No. Tell me. I'm aware it was more than... what ? 60 years ? I need to know."

She sighed but couldn't speak.

"Was he your... _husband _before I came back?"

"No." Regina shook her head, "Robin was no such things."

Daniel forced her to look back at him,

"Even the way you say his name, Regina. Like you're stroking every syllabes..." his voice broke, "It scares me."

Regina didn't know what to do.

"I chose you." she weakly breathed.

"But there was something between the two of you ?"

"Yes." she answered wealky,

"Did it matter to you ?"

"Yes."

"Does it still, now ?"

She couldn't answer that.

"I chose you." she repeated again.

"That's no answer." Regina looked up and brown eyes met green, "I don't care about your past, Regina. I really don't. But I can't compete if your heart is already taken... So _please_, answer me. Does it matter now ?"

A tear escaped her eyes as she finally whispered the truth she had not had the courage to admit earlier.

"Yes."

She never could lie to Daniel.

His face fell but he didn't let go of her hand.

"Do you love him ?"

"Daniel, _please..._" she pleaded.

"Do you love _me _?"

Their eyes met once again,

"Of course I do."

He sighed and brought their foreheads together.

"We'll find a way, won't we ?" he asked and she felt her heart drop.

"Yes."

But while her mind said yes, her heart was screaming at her that the man she wanted wasn't the one in front of her.

* * *

><p>Robin was walking toward that path he now knew well, lost in memories, his half-empty bottle on the hand...<p>

_They were walking along the road, Regina pressed up against his chest, her face safely tucked against his chest while his arm was safely around her shoulders, bringing her even closer to him. He sighed in a content manner and she giggled, making him smile but stop in the middle of the road, facing her at least. His arms were lossely around her waist while her hands were tracing patterns on his sweat and both of them were wearing idiotic smiles._

_"Why, m'lady, are you laughing at me now ?"_

_"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it." she smiled, a smile so bright, _his _smile. And the archer couldn't do otherwise but lean it and capture those wonderful lips in his. Again and again._

_Just because he could. _

Before he knew it, he was in front of her door.

Should he knock ?

He was clearly _not _in his usual state.

But he missed her.

And then, Little John's words came back into his mind.

_"Depends on what you truly want, Robin."_

The answer to that was quite simple actually, he wanted her. Forever and ever. Her smile, her heart, her kisses, her body, her eyes, her love. He wanted _her_.

_" Now, the real question is ... do you believe in your love enough to fight for it ?"_

That wasn't the real question. Because it was more than obvious he believed in their love. No. The real question was ... Was he selfish enough to still pursue her even now she was reunited with her long lost love ?

Perhaps not in his normal state.

But today was not one of those days.

So, in half a second, Robin took a decision and knock at the door.

* * *

><p>Regina was in the kitchen, thinking. Daniel was asleep for hours but she couldn't and at 1 am had come down in order to get some coffee, that would probably not help her sleep in the slightest, but at least would help her settle her nerves a little.<p>

That's when she heard it.

_Knocks. _

But it was too late and she shook her head, thinking she must have dreamt it.

But she heard it again.

Regina got up, frowning, and opened the door, the sight in front of her taking her breath away.

"Robin..." she whispered.

**[To be continued...]**


End file.
